Ring Finger
by TTFI
Summary: Toothless is bothering, and Hiccup need some time alone with Astrid, for what? TOO TIRED TO CHECK SPELLING. SORRY IF I MAKE MYSELF LOOK RIDICULOUS, THAT'S HOW I ROLL. enjoy


A large 'oof' came out of Hiccup's mouth when Astrid pulled his strongly behind a tree.

"Shh…" she said and the two sat on the ground quietly.

Wind suddenly became stronger, there was a large sound of heavy flapping wings, followed by slow and careful footsteps. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup, and he hugged her back around her neck.

Months, months passed and Hiccup still never found one lonely moment with his true love. Yeah sure, he was thankful that at least his best friend was following him and not, his dad or Snotlout for example. But he was sick of being interrupted by his large black head and round glowing eyes every time he wanted to press his lips on Astrid's, or even on her cheek. Or just hold her hand, by the name of Thor!

Hiccup and Astrid crouched together to the smallest size to could get to and kept hiding, holding back breaths that were too strong.

After about ten minutes the Toothless left, but only when he was far off in the horizon, the two let themselves gasp for air loudly and lie on the forests' floor.

When their heartbeat and breathing slowed down, Astrid took the enjoyable moment and climbed on top of Hiccup. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips on hers. Hiccup put his hands on her waist and kissed back. When they broke, the two looked at each other's eyes until Hiccup interrupted "I've missed doing that SO much."

Astrid smiled and planted another soft kiss on the side of Hiccups' mouth "me too." She added.

The two stood up on their feet and locked hands, Astrid let her head fall on Hiccup's shoulder and they walked. Hiccup stopped his wondering and looked up to the sky every minute, checking that his friend wasn't somewhere above the trees ready to jump and disturb this moment.

"It's nice here." Hiccup announced, pointing at a small space right next to a tree to which the sun _actually _reached.

Hiccup sat on the warm grass, Astrid slowly bent down and sat right between his legs. She closed her eyes, felt Hiccups' arms wrap around her, and slid her head below his –slightly hairy- chin.

She smelled his fresh breath, loved the warm touch of his large hands so much that she grabbed one. She played with his fingers. They weren't too long, nor too short, just enough so he could draw well. They were, for sure, muscular from all the work as a blacksmith. Hiccup cupped Astrid's hand easily in his and kissed her fingers, one after another. When he stopped, instead of returning Astrid her hand he looked at it longer. He rubbed his thumb on her forth finger, she immediately had a theory why.

"Hiccup?" she looked up at him, his face didn't change a bit. He still locked a gaze at that finger.

Soon he reached for something in his pant pocket.

_No way! Is he? Is he really? _ Astrid thought.

Hiccup took a small folded piece of fabric, opened it, and Astrid gasped.

There, right there was a small golden ring with little hints of pink in it, dancing there like fire. Astrid's jaw was hanging loose, eyes wide and blue like the sky.

"Hiccup- I… "She looked at him, he had a worried look in his eyes. Very nervous and strained.

She immediately knew what he must be thinking…

"You think I'll say no?"

Hiccup's face relaxed a bit and changed to a surprised glare, mouth a bit open.

"I…" he began saying, but Astrid jumped first and pressed her lips with a large smile on Hiccups' cheek.

She grabbed his head with her hands and laughed the words out "YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIME YES YES!"

Hiccup smiled so widely that it almost hurt, he started laughing with joy.

Hiccup took the ring from the fabric and slid it on the blondes' ring finger.

"I love you…" he said, grabbing the back of Astrid's head and pressing his mouth on her lips.

Astrid slid her hands into Hiccups' brown hair, Hiccup wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. The two fantasized while kissing about the future.

Suddenly, there was a large sound of heavy flapping wings, followed by slow and careful footsteps. The couple turned around and saw Toothless, glaring with an amused look. HiHhhhfsfhdfhfdsDFffs


End file.
